


Isn't She Lovely

by enduring



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Father!Harry Styles, Father!Louis Tomlinson, M/M, and everyone is very helpful with the baby, jade and liam are a couple, there is a baby girl involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enduring/pseuds/enduring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry & Louis come home with a baby girl named Laila</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't She Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy story about two cute boys that are cute together that get a cute little girl and make a cute little family! I apologize for the shortness and for the obvious title...but y'know. I hope you enjoy!

It was around 6 in the morning whenever Louis's phone vibrated right against his rib. Who knows what had happened last night because he was certain that he had put his phone on the charger on the dresser beside Harry's side of the bed. Things must have gotten wild. Louis thought about ignoring the phone and just snuggling back into Harry's side, but he thought that the quicker he got over with, the quicker he could go back to sleep. He had to be awake in an hour and a half anyway. He had to cherish the little time he had left to rest. 

"Hello?" Louis says groggily, then clearing his throat and saying hello again. "May I speak to Louis Tomlinson or Harry Tomlinson, please?" says an overly cheerful voice at the other line, considering that it was the ass crack of dawn. The woman must love life. "This is Louis. What can I help you with?" Louis tapped his finger against the space of bed beside him impatiently. Harry was still sound asleep. "The patient, Fiona Parks? She's given birth today. If you can come as soon as possible-" Louis's heart thumped with excitement, "OK! We'll be right there as soon as possible! Thank you!" He hangs up the phone, not really waiting for a reply from the secretary or whatever she was. All sign of sleepiness was no longer there and Louis begins jumping on the bed and hitting Harry lightly with a pillow to get him to wake up.

"There isn't something that could be too important for you to be waking me up at this hour." Harry mumbles against the pillow and then turning around and cracking him a smile. "The baby! The baby! We can go get her today!" Louis says excitedly jumping on the bed and slipping on a shirt. "W-What? She wasn't supposed to be born for another month!" Harry exclaims, throwing the sheets of him self and dashing into the bathroom to brush his blessing. Louis puts his arms around Harry's waist and rests his head behind Harry's shoulder. "Early blessing, I guess. I can't believe we're going to be parents." Harry smiles at him, turning him around and kissing him on the tip of his nose. "We're going to be great parents. You're going to be a great dad, and she's going to be the sweetest little girl on the planet, I'm sure."

 

~~~

The hospital seemed to be in the biggest rush once Harry and Louis came in. It took forever to get a person's attention, and giving their name, and finding Fiona seem to take hours. Louis paced impatiently as he waited for permission from the nurse so they could go inside and see Fiona and the baby. "Do you think there is something wrong?" Louis asks. "Don't worry, Lou. They're probably just talking to Fiona about some of the procedures. Everything is going to be okay." 

After a couple of more minutes, the door was opened by an older nurse, maybe around her late fifties with snow white hair and the warmest and kindest smile. "Don't be too loud. The baby girl has just fallen asleep!" the old woman giggled leading them into the room. Louis and Harry tiptoed into the room and saw Fiona holding with baby with a smile on her face. "Look how beautiful she is." Fiona says, kissing her on the top of her small head. "I wish I could have....I'm glad you guys are going to be the ones taking care of Laila. That's her name. It was my mother's name." she says, securing the blanket around the sleeping baby. "C-Can I hold her?" Harry sniffles. Fiona laughs and extends the baby to Harry. He takes the baby as he were picking up a frail piece of art. Louis picks up one of the baby's hands, and the baby squeezes it, sending this warm feeling to his chest. "She's so beautiful. She's gonna have curly hair like her daddy. Not quite the same color, but there will be curly hair!" Fiona and Harry laugh lightly. "She has the prettiest blue eyes too! They opened right after she was born! Even though she was born a little early, she looks very healthy." Fiona comments. Harry and Louis look over at her with a look of the most gratitude. "Thank you so much. I know this is hard for you. Thank you so much." Harry whispers after planting a kiss on the baby's forehead. "And you can visit whenever and as long as you want! We can sit down and have a cup of tea, and you can see her!" Louis grins. Fiona only smiles as the tears brim her eyes, "Take care of Laila for me, ok? I know she's in good hands with the two of you."

~~  
"Jesus! She's so small! Her hands don't even take up the palm of my hand!" Niall exclaims as he holds Laila. "I feel like I'm holding a doll! I can't believe she's here! She's gorgeous."  
"Louis and Harry better watch out for the boys when she gets older! She's a looker!" Zayn says making Louis roll his eyes. "There will be no boys until she is 30. Thank you very much!" Louis grimaces. "Now give me my child! I hear her starting to coo. I know she's about to cry. This is how experienced I've become, lads." Louis warms up a bottle of milk and feeds it to Laila, which she excitedly starts eating. "Lou, honey....we've had her for maybe less than 12 hours." Harry laughs, looking at the two fondly. 

 

It is 4 in the morning and Laila's piercing screams are heard throughout the whole house. "God. Hey, Harry! Its your turn!" Louis groans. He hits Harry with a pillow, "Wake up! She's crying. How could she possibly be hungry again! We fed her at two!" Harry smiles sleepily, "She's a baby! Most babies normally eat every two hours." Louis is snoring before Harry is done with his sentence. Harry smiles and kisses his cheek before picking the baby out of the crib beside their bed. He sits on the chair beside the crib and rocks her to try to calm her down first. "Harold, she is hungry. Its been almost three hours just get her some milk." Louis mumbles. After all these years, knowing that his name isn't Harold, the habit never quit. 

Harry skips down the stairs with the baby on his hip and warms up some milk. He sits on top of the counter and starts feeding Laila, her screams immediately seizing once the bottle was in her mouth. "Hungry, huh? You eat so much, baby girl!" Harry coos, humming Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder until Laila finally falls asleep with the bottle in her mouth. Harry sets the bottle in the sink and tiptoes up the stairs, placing the baby back in her crib, making sure to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, lovely girl." Harry whispers before hopping into bed and throwing a leg over Louis's waist. Within minutes all of the members of the household were lightly snoring.

~~~

"Where is Jade! She should be here by now! I have to be at work in an hour!" Louis worries, pacing the kitchen back and forth, back and forth. "Baby, calm down! She's gonna be here! The school is only 10 minutes away and you are the most responsible kindergarden teacher in the world, so you already have everything set up for the kids!" Harry kisses the top of Louis's head. "I actually don't, Curly! I didn't have to do it over the weekend!" "Maybe I helped you out a little, Lou..." Louis grins and kisses Harry, biting his lip. "I love you so much, you know that?" "Even if we are soon to be senior citizens because of the fact that we are in are late twenties?" Harry asks, squeezing Louis's ass and kissing him again. "Harold! Have you got no matters? We have a child to set an example to now!" Harry slaps his ass as Louis skips away to answer the door. 

"Jade! Finally!" Jade rolls her eyes and hangs up her coat. "I am 30 minutes early. Calm your testicles, Louis Tomlinson. Harry! Always a pleasure to see you!" she says kissing his cheek lightly, and then kissing Louis's cheek as well. "The baby is sleeping in her crib. She should be waking up to be fed in about an hour. I haven't changed her in an hour too, so make sure she hasn't like had explosive diarrhea or something like that. Also, she likes to listen to The Fray while she's trying to fall asleep. I'm so glad she inherited the superior taste in music." Jade laughs as Harry slaps his arm lightly. "Oh and we've been feeding her organic baby food, just put it a little in her-" "He never stopped being pretentious honestly! Watch if she'll want to eat organic food when she's a teenager." Louis teases as he puts on his coat. "But seriously call me if anything happens or if you need anything of she needs anything. Anything, ok?" "Okay, Harry! Go! You guys are going to be late! I know how to take care of a baby! Good bye!" Jade says closing their door as Harry and Louis were still rambling.

~~~

Harry feels Louis plant a wet kiss on his forehead, before shuffling out of the room-probably to tend to Laila. She had been insufferable lately. Maybe she was teething, who knew. After a few minutes of what could have almost been a peaceful sleep, Louis shouts from all the way down the hall way, not taking to mind that it was 2 in the morning, and the next door neighbors could probably hear them. "HARRY! HARRY! HELP ME, LOVE!" Louis shouts again.  
Harry sighs and pulls on some pants and drags himself to Laila's room. "What is it?" Harry says after yawning. "Come in here! She just shit-pooped all over the bed! How did it run out of her diaper like that? I changed her like an hour ago? Do all babies have diarrhea all the time?" Louis rambles, trying to wipe some of the mess. Harry smiles and tries not to laugh. "Harold, I swear. Do not laugh because your daughter's shit is in my hands. You clean this up!" Louis complains as he walks out of the room to clean himself up. 

Harry grabs the wipes and smiles at Laila. Her eyes were wide open and she was smiling mischievously. Like she knew the mess she had made and that she had intended to do it. "You're a mess, baby." Harry wipes her body and changes her diaper, picking her up and holding her on his shoulder while he tried to change out the dirty sheet. He walks downstairs, with now sleeping Laila, and puts the sheets immediately in the washer machine and starts a load. "I can't believe you did your business all over your bed, Laila!" Harry laughs, rubbing her back and taking her in the room with him. By now, Louis was knocked out cold, snoring as loud as Harry had ever heard him snore. Harry placed the baby in the middle of the bed, and put the blanket over her, since it was a chilly night. "Good night, my loves." he whispers after kissing both of their cheeks and drifting off to sleep.

~~~

"That positively smells like sewer, Harold. What are you feeding her?" Louis asks, as he holds his nose. "Harry has taken to giving Laila organic baby food once a day at least. Something about being healthy, blah blah blah." Zayn says, watching the TV in front of them. "I'd have the both of you know, that organic food is better for babies! Strong bones and healthy bones and healthy everything or something like that. Unless one of you wants to breastfeed? You want to breastfeed, Louis? What about you Zayn?" Louis laughs until he's shaking. "No thanks, mate. I'd rather stink to the sewer smelling organic food." Zayn says, not taking his eyes of the show Friends. "Harry I'll have to tell you...that if you want our daughter to grow up to be a pretentious fuck, than go ahead! Feed her organic food!" Louis shouts with his fist in the air. Louis Tomlinson was reaching his thirties, and the wit and humor was still there. 

Hours later, Laila had another accident. This time on Louis and Harry's bed. And since Harry had cleaned the last one, Harry used the excuse of there being no milk and escaped out of the house. Louis had no choice but to clean it himself! He wasn't going to let his room and bed smell like baby shit. Anyways, there was plenty of milk. After throwing away the sheets, because Louis was too lazy to wash them, he dressed the bed in new ones whilst Laila took her "late morning" nap. After spraying some vanilla air freshner, and running a wipe over everything, the room finally smelled like normal. Louis skips off to Laila's room then, and makes sure if she's still sleeping. She is, and also snoring softly. He runs his hand over her soft cheek, "I really can't wait until you use the bathroom on your own now, pal."

~~~

Tears brimmed his eyes as Harry saw the pictures of Laila on Jade's phone. With their luck, of coarse their own daughter would stand up for the very first time when Louis and Harry weren't home. "Why couldn't she do this when we were around!" Louis whined, hiding his face on Harry's chest. "I know, darling. But at least she can stand up now! She's growing up so quickly! Soon she'll be fucking graduating high school." Harry sobbed. "Harry Edward, you are the biggest sap." Jade says after promising to send the pictures to Harry and Louis's phone. Louis and Harry knew that they would eventually see her stand up on her own. They knew they patience, because one little thing could scare the child, and it would be harder to get her to stand up on her own. 

Before they got home that evening, they three of them went to buy safety supplies. Things to secure the steps and edges of counters and electrical cords. Laila would be walking soon, and even if they might have been exaggerating a little by buying to much "safety supplies", they still needed to take the necessary precautions. Soon she would be able to join Harry on his morning run, and Louis on the evenings whenever he ran around and dribbled a soccer ball around. "Hopefully, whenever Laila is a little more grown up, she'll be able to play ball with me." Louis comments, reading the instructions on some cabinet locks. "I could play with you!" Harry protests, wrapping his arms around Louis from behind while Laila cooed in her stroller. "I love you with all my heart Harold, but you don't have the best coordination and...." "Yeah you're right, I suck." Harry laughs.

Zayn slaps Louis's arm as he starts to doze off in their living room. "Asshole." Louis hisses. "Shut up. I think Laila is about to stand up." Harry whispers. Laila had her hands on the floor and was pushing her self up, while holding on to the couch. After a few seconds she was on her two feet, only one hand on the couch beside her. Harry had been recording with a hand over his mouth. After a couple minutes, Laila sits back down and begins playing with her toys again. 

~~~

"Please, if you need any help call me. My phone is always on...text me...anything...ok?" Harry says, one foot out and the other inside. "Harold, this is my daughter too! I've taken care of her before!" Harry sighs and nods, kissing Louis's cheek. "Please be careful. Call me if you need anything." Louis nods and kisses Harry and pushing him out of the door playfully. After Harry is gone, Louis skips excitedly to Laila's room. She was awake with a small smile on her face. Her hands raised up as soon as she saw Louis, and Louis held her hand and ran his thumb over the top of her hand. "So what do you want to do today? I was thinking we could go grocery shopping?"

Louis took Laila out of her stroller and rocked her. Laila's cries didn't quiet down and people were starting to give him nasty looks. Louis blushed and set Laila down to give her her bottle of milk. Maybe she was hungry. Louis hadn't been able to buy any of the groceries yet and he had been in the store for 30 minutes. He didn't want to leave the store and have people thinking that he couldn't even take care of his own baby. After multiple tries of trying to get Laila to suck on the bottle, he finally gives up and puts the bottle back. "Baby, what is wrong?" Louis asks her. Not that she could answer, but he didn't know what to do. "Maybe she's sick." Louis said to himself. He pressed his hands on the baby's forehead and realized how hot her skin felt. He put Laila back on her car seat and ran out of the store, leaving the shopping cart in the middle of the aisle; pulling out his phone and dialing Harry's number.

An hour later, Harry is running inside the doctor's office, and asked the nurse for Laila. "I'm her father. Can you tell me where she is please?" The nurse tells him, and Harry is gone even before she's done talking. He sees Louis sitting on the doctor's office bed beside Laila. He comes in the room and smiles. "What happened?" Harry says. "Harry, I'm a horrible father. I don't know. Apparently I didn't cover her enough for the cold and she got sick. Next time, if you're not here, we'll just get Jade or Leight Anne or Liam or even Niall-" Harry kisses Louis's forehead. "Lou. It is okay. She's going to feel better. All children get sick." Louis sniffling and next thing you know, he is wiping his tears. "I won't even be a good father, like you. You know what is good for her and-" "Lou, baby. You are an amazing father. Just because I feed her organic crap and you don't, doesn't make you a bad father. You are wonderful, ok? Now stop this crying, silly." Harry smiles, wiping Louis's teary cheeks. "I love you so much, Harry. Like I mean it. I know sometimes I'm not as affectionate and that I might be grumpy because of our lack of sleep and I make you do most of the diaper changing....that doesn't mean I love you any less. I love you so much and I'm so lucky to have you with me." Harry rolls his eyes and grins. "I love you more, Lou. Who's the sap now?"

~~~

On the day before Christmas, Louis's birthday. Harry had gotten all sappy and made the whole kitchen smell like cinnamon and pine. After all this years, Louis could never admit it, but, he loved the smell of it all and how sappy Harry could get. He loved him very much, and he loved their family together. They were both wearing Christmas sweaters and sipping champagne, even Laila was wearing a Christmas sweater. The door was open as Zayn, Liam, Niall, Jade, Leigh Anne, Jesy, Perrie, and all of their families walked into their dimly lit living room and sat down. "Happy birthday, Lewis." Harry whispered in Louis's ear. He kissed the spot behind his ear and held him right as they swayed back and forth to the cheesy Christmas music playing from the old radio they had found in the closet. "Thank you, Harold. I love you." Louis smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

"Can you guys believe that Louis is 29? Wow!" Niall teased. "I know! He's getting rather old? Don't you think?" Zayn asked everyone, making everyone burst into laughter. Louis rolled his eyes and patted Zayn's shoulder. "Friendly reminder, that you're only a year younger." Louis sipped on his warm tea, and looked over at Laila. She was standing up and throwing her teddy bear at Liam, and Liam would throw it back. It warmed Louis's heart to think of how much Laila had grown and learned in such a short period of time. They hadn't slept too much on the journey, and it had only been a year! Things would only get harder from now on. But he knew he had Harry's love and patience to help him.. 

"Lou! Help me get the food from the kitchen?" Harry asks, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. "Are you having a good time?" Harry says grabbing one of the plates with food. "You grab the plates and I'll get the mugs since you have bigger hands, Curly. And of coarse! I'm with my family and friends, and daughter, and the best boy in the world, ok? This is wonderful." Louis grins. Harry doesn't take his eyes of off Louis, "We have a beautiful little girl and we have a wonderful family, Louis. This can't get any better." Louis stands up on his tippy toes and kisses him slowly. "Louis! Harry! LOOK!" He hears Liam shout from the living room. "Its Laila!" Leigh Anne says. Harry and Louis drop the things they're holding and run to the living room. Just in time to see Laila walking towards them.

~~~

Louis saw Harry run up and down the isles of the store, dumping random stuff in the cart. "Harry, dear?" Louis says, resting his hand on hip. Harry continues reading labels and prices and putting more stuff in the cart and taking more stuff out. "Yeah?" Louis walks over to him and grabs his hands and kisses both.  
I don't think a 5 year old going to the first year of school needs a scientific calculator and graphing paper." Louis laughs, picking up the calculator and putting it back on the shelf. "We don't know that! Do you know how much smarter kids are getting? And how much more schools expect from students? Its absolutely mad! Jesy was telling me about how a kindergarten class was being taught the foundations of algebra and-" Louis stifles a laugh by covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "What?" Harry pouts. Louis laughs at loud this time and stands on his tippy toes to kiss Harry's forhead. It was shame that he was older and so much smaller. "If Laila's teacher tells us we need a scientific calculator so Laila can solve algebraic equations and functions, then we'll but it for her. I promise."

Harry and Louis arrive at Laila's school. Excited children ran around the school, anxious to meet their new teacher for the year. "I can't believe she's going to school. Do you think she'll be alright. I will stop working and home school her, I have no problem with that..." Louis rambled on, his heart racing as he watched kids running away from their mothers and going off to play with other kids. "Look who's worrying now! She'll be fine! Jesy's classroom is right across hers! I'm sure she'll be fine, Lou." Louis nodded and fixed the collar of his shirt as Harry opens the door to the bright yellow classroom. "With rooms the color of fucking highlighters, no wonder kids hate going to school." Louis whispered to Harry as a tall woman with long brown hair, who they assumed was the teacher, approached them. "Hello, I'm Ms. Calder! What's this cutie's name?" the teacher says, smiling at Laila. "Laila!" she says, grinning at the teacher. "Well! Nice to meet you! Why don't you go and play with all the other kids? While your parents and I talk?" Laila glanced up at Louis and Harry and grinned. "Go ahead." Harry laughs. Laila rushes off to play with the other kids, and Louis heart gives a tug at how easily she ran off. Their little baby was so much of a baby anymore.

"Dad! Papa! School time! School time!" Laila giggles, jumping on their bed. "Just 5 more minutes." Louis mumbles, throwing the sheets over his head and leaving Harry with none. "You took all the sheets, Lou!" Harry complains. "I'm gonna be late, daddy! I don't wanna be late on the first day! C'mon! C'mon!" Laila insists, pulling the sheets off the both of them and leaving them shivering. "Alright! Alright! Go brush your teeth, while I make you your favorite breakfast." Harry puts her on his shoulders and takes her to the bathroom and supervises her as she watches her teeth. "Chocolate chip waffles?" Laila asks with a mouthful of foam. "If you're cooperative this morning, maybe I'll let you even have some whip cream on them. Only a little bit though. We don't want you too hyper on your very first day." Laila spits out the tooth paste and rinses her mouth, and dashes to the room where Louis is preparing her outfit of the day.

Laila skips down the stairs wearing a pink fluffy dress. "Uh, are you sure you want to wear that on the first day?" Louis asks, scratching the back of his neck. "Of coarse, Papa! I'm a princess! I want everyone to know I'm one! If only I had a tiara..." Laila sits down and starts scarfing down the food. "Don't eat so fast, baby. You'll get sick!" Harry warns, making himself and Louis some pancakes. Laila obeys and finishes her pancakes like a civilized human being. "Oh my gosh, Daddy! I need to do my hair! Can you brush my hair, please?" Laila asks urgently. "I'm sorry, love! I really got to watch over these pancakes so they don't burn! Why don't you ask Papa to do it?" Harry suggests. "Harry, lets be realistic now. I can't even do my own hair. And besides, I wouldn't want to mess up those pretty curls, would I know?" Louis kisses the top of her head and hugs her briefly. 

30 minutes later, and several tugs of Harry trying to brush Laila's tangled hair, they are standing right in front of the school. "Are you sure you want to go to public school? We can find a tutor to home school you, probably!" Louis says nervously as he watched two kids run away with a little girl's book. "No, Papa! Of coarse not. I'm going to make loads of friends!" Laila says jumping up and down excitedly. Louis sighs and nods. "And if anyone messes with you, tell us." Harry says. "Or just punch them in the face." Louis jokes. Laila laughs and lets go of Harry and Louis's hands. "I have to go now!" The first bell for class had just rung, and Harry feels his heart drop and his stomach feel sick. Suddenly he doesn't like the idea of letting Laila go. What if she gets lost? Or what if kids are mean to her? What if she gets hurt? Harry couldn't be able to see Laila hurt. "Okay, darling! Have a good day!" Louis says, strangely calm. "Are you sure you don't want us to walk you to your class room? Or maybe even start school next year or the year before that? You can even be taught at home! That's fine with-" "Daddy! I'm a big girl now! I'm going to be six soon! I'm going to class now. Make sure you're here at 3:00 to take me home, alright?" Laila kisses both of them in the cheek and skips to the school and entering the building safely. Harry sniffles, trying to not cry in front of Louis because just this morning he was so calm about the fact that Laila was going to be gone all day. What were they going to do on their days that they didn't work and Laila had school? "Harold, are you crying? Oh my God. You are crying!" Louis shouts. "Lou, shut up. I'm just so, i don't know. Like. I just can't believe she's going to be gone for like 8 fucking hours, y'know? She isn't a baby anymore!" Harry cries, rubbing eyes. Louis nods, "I'm going to miss her all day too. But she'll be back at 3 and we can go out to eat tonight and get some ice cream and talk about her day with her, ok? Its good that she's this comfortable going to school on her first day and not crying like some kids do. I'm proud of her." Louis grabs Harry hands and intertwines their fingers and they stroll down the sidewalk and back to their house. "I'm proud of her too. A lot. But at least we can have loud sex without the fear of her walking in." Harry whispers to Louis's ear.


End file.
